Mission Completed
by swimmergirl103
Summary: A little one-shot about Thalia visiting Annabeth right after Percy was kidnapped.


_Hi! It's me again, this time with another one-shot. Also, it's my first Percy Jackson fanfic, the setting is right after Percy is kidnapped and Thalia comes to see how Annabeth is doing._

Mission Completed

Annabeth sat with her knees pulled up to her chest on her bunk staring at nothing. She had bags under her hollow gray eyes, she was looking a bit thinner than usual, and her cloths hadn't been changed for three days.

Three days. Three days without eating. Three days without sleeping. Three days since-since _he_ had disappeared. She couldn't even say his name. She recalled their last experience together.

"_You sound like a dying empousa when you sing." Annabeth grinned at Percy right after they had finished campfire and were walking back to the cabins hand-in-hand._

"_At least I don't fight like one!" Percy threw a taunt back, letting go of her hand and talking in a falsetto._

"_Your sooooo handsome! Let me eat you! I can't fight, I just make people ogle at me then I eat them!" He laughed as Annabeth's stormy gray eyes flashed in a mixture of anger, annoyance, and amusement._

"_You want to fight me Seaweed Brain?" Percy threw his wicked grin at her as she brought out her celestial bronze knife._

"_Bring it on Wise Girl!" he brought his celestial bronze sword and he said it with total confidence, and Annabeth knew why. Everyone did. Percy never lost a fight because he was invincible. _

_Annabeth grinned, and Percy knew why. He was the only person who knew why. She was the only person who knew where his Achilles spot was. A crowd of lingering campers had started to gather and exchange bets._

_Percy made the first move, swinging his sword expertly at her knife hand. She stopped the blow and the chink of sword hitting knife rang through the night air. Percy drew his sword back and Annabeth took advantage of it and swung, but Percy was ready and slid his blade so he was hilt and hilt with Annabeth's and twisted. The knife fell from Annabeth's hand and Percy's foot caught Annabeth's so she tripped and was lying on her back, looking up at Percy who was kneeling next to her with his sword at her throat. He was grinning, but did not notice Annabeth's hand clasp her blade._

"_I think I win Wise Girl." Said Percy. Annabeth returned the grin._

"_I think not, Seaweed Brain." She swung the knife so the butt of it was against the small of his back. He fell over and Annabeth kneeled by his side, hilt of her blade still on his back. "I think I win." Percy scowled but the scowl quickly turned into a smile as she let him up._

_The campers starting to dissipate, going toward their respected cabins, some with their new winnings._

_Annabeth and Percy got up and walked her to her cabin, stopping at the door. Percy smiled at her and she smiled back._

"_Good-night Seaweed Brain."_

"'_Night Wise Girl." She turned to open the door but stopped when she felt her hand being pulled by Percy. She turned back around._

_Percy was smirking. "Forget something?" He kissed her and when they broke apart, they put their foreheads together._

"'_Night Percy."_

"'_Night Annabeth."_

_He started down the two steps that lead to the Athena Cabin, their hands touching until they couldn't anymore._

_Annabeth watched as he disappeared into the night, not knowing what events would soon happen in the near future._

_(End of flashback)_

Tears leaked out of her puffy red eyes. She heard voices outside her door but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything as long as Percy wasn't there.

…

_Meanwhile, outside the Athena cabin two people were discussing._

She's been unresponsive to everything we've tried. She won't eat, sleep, or even change her clothes. It's really bad." Malcolm said. Thalia grimaced as he said that. She knew that her best friend would be taking Percy's disappearance hard, but still it was painful to listen to what had become of the brave and wise daughter of Athena that was like a little sister to her. A little sister and a best friend.

The Hunters of Artemis had showed up unexpectedly after word of Percy's disappearance had gotten to Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Hunter and Lieutenant of Artemis, best friend and big sister to Annabeth. She had a lot of names.

Anyways, when word got to her, she stopped whatever crazy adventure she was on at the current moment and set course to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island.

"I'm going in." Malcolm looked at her sadly.

"Please, help her. It's scaring nearly everyone at camp to death. I mean, sure, Percy was definitely by a long shot our leader, but Annabeth, she was supposed to be the strongest one, the one who would never surrender or take the easy way. Now she's just, nothing." Thalia nodded at him.

"I'll try my best.

…

Thalia opened the door and slipped in. Annabeth didn't even acknowledge her presence. Thalia went and sat by Annabeth, who was still staring at nothing.

"Hey Annabeth."

No reply.

"Annabeth? Would you at least look at me?"

Ever so slowly, like some demon out of a horror movie, Annabeth's head rotated so her empty, hollow gray eyes were staring straight and unblinkingly into Thalia's sad, deep blue eyes.

"There! See, you aren't completely dependent on Per-"

_Nice going Thalia, remind her of the boyfriend she just lost._

Annabeth's eyes filled up with tears again, the first rolling down her cheek only to drop onto her leg. She made no move to wipe it off.

"Annabeth, really. I know it's bad when you lose someone, but it isn't like he was your soul. Percy was my friend too, but I'm still going on with my life. We're doing whatever we can to find him."

"P-please don't s-say his n-name." Annabeth choked out. Suddenly, Thalia was really angry. Angry at Annabeth's weakness. Angry at Annabeth. Angry at Percy. Angry at Percy's kidnappers. Angry at the gods. She was just, angry.

"Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy Percy!" yelled Thalia, "He isn't your life! He isn't in control of you!" Tears streamed from Annabeth's eyes. They dripped off one by one. Thalia calmed down.

"I'm sorry Annabeth." She went and put her arm around her. "The thing is, If Percy was here, would he want you to be like this? In fact, if you were the one kidnapped, I think he would search nonstop until he found you."

Something in Annabeth's complex brain got oiled, and her eyes got some emotions in it: determination, drive, anger, sadness. She got up and her eyes got frantic.

"Three days lost…I've got to start searching…Armor…hat…"she mumbled. Thalia laughed.

"How about you start by cleaning up. Change clothes, eat, take a shower, take a nap." Annabeth looked at her like she just came from a meteor.

"Yeah…clean up…sleep…eat…shower…clothes." She mumbled again. Then she was out the door.

_Mission completed._


End file.
